Subscriptions, as the term is utilized in this application, describes the inclusions of a specific email address in an electronic mailing list. An electronic mailing list is a special usage of email that allows for widespread distribution of information to many Internet users. A software system, mail Server or “Post Office,” receives email at a single address, called the “reflector.” The Post Office then sends a copy of that message to all the subscribers on the list. In common usage the term “electronic mailing list” may refer to one of four things, the list of email addresses (“List”), the people (“Subscribers”) receiving mail at those addresses, the publications (“Email Messages” or “Messages”) sent to those addresses, and the target email address (the “Reflector”).
Subscriptions offer users a way to keep up with information of a particular topic to which the Mailing List is created to serve. Some Mailing List are devoted to hobbies, emerging technology, political candidates, clubs, etc. Many people subscribe without realizing it, or intend to subscribe for a short time period and then forget the messages are coming from a subscription and they have the option of stopping them. When you purchase a product online, you may have agreed to subscribe to the store's Mailing List. By registering for a website or registering a product, one may find themselves on a subscription notifying them of similar products, accessories, updates, recalls, etc. Some groups maintain contact with members by way of subscriptions. Although the mailer may have obtained the requisite opt-in requirements compliant with the U.S. CAN-SPAM Act, the user may still not intend to subscribe to various subscriptions and distribution lists (“Subscriptions”). The increased reliance on ecommerce compounded by said commercial marketing practices appear to have increased the number of undesirable electronic messages. Overtime, the quantity of email subscription lists becomes less important, distracting, and unmanageable for a user.
The problem arises when multiple Subscriptions begin to overwhelm a mailbox. Some Mailing List hide the fact that they are a mailing list, so the messages just appear to be SPAM messages, rather than those which were solicited, with purpose or accidentally. Some Subscriptions have a very high message rate and users who do not regularly read their email may find their system overloaded in a few days.
Unsubscribing from such email subscription lists can be time consuming and complicated. Because mailers have different methods of allowing a user to unsubscribe, users are confused about the methods and have a difficult time opting out or “cleaning” out such email. For example, some mailers include a list-unsubscribe header which requires the user to respond to the mailer with certain keywords in the subject or body. Second, some mailers require the user click and “opt out”, “unsubscribe”, or “email preference” link at the bottom of an email. A third method requires a user to respond via a reply-to method. Therefore, the ability to manage email subscriptions lists in bulk may seem unmanageable.
Although SPAM filters assist users in automatically classifying information as it arrives, a user's prior interaction with a certain goods or service provider may render such filtering undesirable and inaccurate. For example, marking a subscription list email as spam may cause product or service purchase receipts to be labeled as spam as well, thereby causing the user to miss important information which was filtered inadvertently. Further, mailing list may have been desirable at one previous point in time, but are now undesirable to the user.